Of Nightlights and Braces
by Alonapogostick
Summary: Kaiba aggress to watch Yami for a month while Yugi’s away. But Yugi didn’t explain just how different Yami was when he wasn’t playing games… OOC-Yami -for laughs- Prideshipping


Okay, a long time ago, I was afraid of the dark and so I always had a nightlight in my room. Now I'm seventeen and along my wall and above my closet are Halloween orange lights and in the light socket by my door is a fishy-glowing-color-changing nightlight.

Yeah, this girl is still afraid of the dark because bad things can happen in the dark.

But anyway, one night I was in my bed and looking at the nightlight and a thought came to me, was Yami ever afraid of the dark? I mean, the puzzle had to be dark and yeah. So this whole little idea sprung up from one little thought.

Welcome to _Of Nightlights and Braces._

Summery: Kaiba aggress to watch Yami for a month while Yugi's away. But Yugi didn't explain just how different Yami was when he wasn't playing games…

Pairings: Prideshipping, Wishshipping, Bakura/ Marik

Warning: MAJOR OOC Yami in this (due to the wonderful little mental condition I give him in fanfics), cussing, randomness, and the horrible pleasure of waking up in the middle of the night to someone asking questions.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Of Nightlights and Braces **

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I don't like your door bell Kaiba."

"Yeah? Well I don't like how you just started your month here with a negative sentence Yami."

He only glared at me with large red-eyes, his lips were parted slightly in an open-mouthed frown and I could see the bright neon green braces attached to his white teeth. I'm pretty sure you are wondering, you pitiful reader who came across this story, what Mouto's other half was doing at my door step with a backpack, two suitcases and a large stuffed lioness toy in his arms and why he has braces.

Allow me to go back the very start… actually, to last week at the coffee shop about three blocks from Kaiba Corp…

* * *

"Ah Kaiba! Just the guy I wanted to see!"

I had just purchased my Grande black coffee from the woman at the register who was making goo-goo eyes at me and I turned to find the little mutant known as Mouto Yugi standing a few feet away with a smile on his face and an evil look in his eyes.

"What do you want Midget?" I spoke as I glared at him, in which he ignored and just kept smiling.

"Listen Kaiba, I need a REALLY big favor from you and I'll do ANYTHING in exchange for this."

"What is it that you want?"

"Could… you look after Yami for a bit while I'm away. I'm going away with Jou along with my Grandpa to visit some of my other family members and Yami doesn't want to go and I sure as hell can't leave Yami alone at home now can I?"

I bet you are wondering, what the hell is he talking about? Well, about six months ago Mouto's so-called 'Mou Hitori no Boku' ended up getting a body of his own. I saw him a week after he gained his body, Mokuba made me meet him and he looked pretty much the same as he had been in Mouto's body, but there was something off.

Then a week later, Yami, as everyone called him, came to school with seven ear piercings and braces. Mokuba said that Yami got the piercings in exchange for the midget forcing him to go to the doctor and dentist, the dentist is making him wear braces to make sure his teeth are coming in straight or something.

Anyway, back to the original flashback. "Now why would I want to watch that little metal mouth?"

Mouto rolled his eyes. "Look Kaiba, I really need you to watch him, Anzu has a dance competition to go to, Honda can't have people over and Yami will only get in a fight with Bakura if he stays with him. Plus Mokuba suggested for him to stay with you guys."

"WHAT!?" I glared at him, when did this happen?!

"Please Kaiba! I'll do anything if you do this!"

I sighed and looked at him for a moment, anything eh? I'll have to think about what I want from him at the end of this stupid thing. "Fine, how long will he be staying?"

"About a month."

"Hell no."

"And why not!?"

"Because I don't want him in my house that long-!" I was heading towards the door but my shirt was grabbed and I turned and stared into violet puppy-eyes.

Good Lord!

He was almost as bad as Mokuba!

* * *

I ended up falling for the puppy eye trick and now Yami is staying with me for a month. Right now he is on my door step and is playing with the door bell, in which I hit his hand. "Stop that." He only looks at me and then grabs his stuff and waltzes right past me.

"You need to change your door bell."

"Just because you will be staying here for a bit does not mean that I am changing anything metal mouth." I glared at him and closed the door. He turned right around and glared back at me.

"Don't make fun of me, just because we are not on the dueling field doesn't mean that you can make fun of my _orthodontic_ work." Yami spoke, tripping over the word orthodontic as he responded.

I only smirked and walked up the stairs, him trailing behind. "Let me show you to your room. Since I don't trust you for one moment, your room is across the hall from mine." I really didn't trust him in here, you could get lost in a building this big and complex, if you're an idiot like him and the mutt.

I opened the door, because his arms were full not because it was a nice gesture, and Yami walked in. He looked around and was walking towards the bed and I noticed something.

"Yami, do you have a note on your back?"

Yami turned around and blinked but looked over his shoulder, his back once again turned to me.

"I think this is what Aibou had written down for you. He must have stuck it there when he was rushing this morning to get me here. Could you take it off?" I walked over and removed the note and the safety pin.

I blinked and read the note, frowning in disbelief.

_Hey Kaiba, here are some things you MUST know about Yami: _

_1) He can not have sugar past nine or he will be up all night_

_2) Don't leave him alone in the shower; he tends to overflow the bath when he is having what he calls an 'adventure'. I'm serious. _

_3) Make sure he brushes his teeth and flosses _

_4) He is allergic to sea food_

_5) If he spaces out, poke him_

_6) Make sure he has his 'Hikari' with him at night, he gets a little… weird if he doesn't have it_

_7) He is very picky when he eats, make sure he picks his own meals or you'll hear complaints from him_

_8) Don't let him outside without someone nearby, he has a short attention span and tends to wander off_

_9) No screaming at him, he hates loud noises_

_10) For the love of God, DON'T FIGHT!!! _

_If you have any other questions, just call my cell, Mokuba has the number. Take good care of Yami because if you don't, the deal is off. Also, if you find anything he doesn't like or he ends up hurt, continue the list in case if the new info is needed for the future._

_From, Yugi. _

I stared in shock at the letter. What was this dibble?! Was Yami having issues with his body or something or was he really a weirdo as I always thought him as? I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He was sitting on the floor, humming to himself, and sorting through one of the suitcases. It was filled with clothing, a lot of red and black outfits too.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Picking out outfits for the week, I like to keep things in order. Aibou says it's good to have things ready." Yami smiled, flashing those green braces, and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you really need to take two suitcases and a backpack with you for a month?"

"Actually, this suitcase," he pointed to the other one, "is for my normal stuff that helps me sleep since I have a sleeping disorder. It also has my medication because I have earaches and headaches at times along with ADD. The backpack was Jou's idea; he said that you can never find your way around the Kaiba Mansion so he packed me a bag of supplies to live on."

Mental note: run over the mutt.

* * *

"What are we having for dinner Kaiba?"

"Go ask the cook."

"I don't know who that is."

"Well learn, and stop following me!"

I growled lightly, knowing that the little star head was still trailing behind me. Why couldn't he bother Mokuba instead of me… oh right, Mokuba's over at a friend's house for the night. I walked into the kitchen and found that the cook was not in here. "What the hell?"

"Hey Kaiba, I found a note. It says, 'dear Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry but I have to leave, my mother is very ill. I don't know when I will be back, please don't fire me.' Hmm, your cook is gone." Yami then looked up at me. "This means we need to fend for ourselves."

"No shit Sherlock. Now what are you making us?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "What?! You want me to cook?!"

"Uh, duh. There really isn't a brain under all that hair is there metal mouth?"

"Stop calling me that!" He squealed and pouted, turning on his heel to look around the kitchen. "Look Kaiba, since I have a feeling that you have no idea where anything is in this kitchen and I just found a few things, I am making macaroni and cheese. Are you fine with that?"

I glared at him, how dare he order me around?!

But, I had no choice, I have not eaten all day and my stupid body demanded more then just coffee in my system. So I ended up saying yes and Yami just nodded and went to work.

I watched him move around the kitchen, working on said pasta and dairy product combination that I KNOW Mokuba asked for since I've seen him eat that stuff every week. I must have spaced out or something because the next thing I knew, Yami was banging on the side of the pot, doing a drum solo.

"Yami what the hell?!"

Yami held up a finger and after a brief pause, did a quick finish and slammed the spoon on the counter. It flipped and he caught it. "TA-DA! Dinner's ready by the way." He walked over and placed a few bowls and spoons on the table with the food.

"Mind telling me why you did a drum solo?" I asked as I took the food. Yami just shrugged and sat down.

"It was too quiet for my taste." He then shoved a spoon full of macaroni in his mouth.

This was going to be a long month…

* * *

After dinner, Yami said he had to go to bed. I was forced to sit near the bath with him because Yami said he might space out and if he does he might drown. After his bath he had to brush his teeth with some funky looking tooth brush due to his braces.

I was about to leave the room when Yami got in bed. I turned off the lights and closed the door to head to my office, but I heard a high pitched scream.

I run back into the room to find Yami literally clinging to one of the bed post on the canopy bed, looking like he saw the walking dead. It was quite a strange sight to see my enemy looking like a cat in a tree that is trying to get away from a mad dog, or a mad Jou.

"What happened?" I asked walking over.

"You turned off the lights and closed the door." He mumbled.

"Yeah, how else are you going to sleep?" I responded. Yami climbed down and walked over to his other suitcase, opening it; he pulled out a CD player, a large quilt, and… a nightlight?

Okay, seriously, what the hell?

I watched as Yami ran over to a wall socket with the CD player and the nightlight. He plugged those in the area of the room where the light was a mix of colors and he started the CD player up as he draped the blanket on the bed and pulled out some pills, taking those.

"What are you doing…?"

"I take pills to help me sleep because I can't sleep. The blanket is an extra source of warmth. The CD player is used to keep the room from being quiet because I can't stand it being quiet for so long and the nightlight is because I am deathly afraid of the dark and if you tell anyone about this I will mind crush you. Night Kaiba."

He jumped into the bed and waved at me to leave, making a shooing sound. I just looked at him.

"You are one fucked up punk Yami."

"Thank you! And you an uncle fucker Kaiba! Now leave before I call Yugi and tell him that you can just forget about the deal and I also have Mokuba's number, bet you won't like that!" He just grinned at me with those damn braces.

I glared at him and left the room. How much more of this do I have to go through…

TBC

* * *

I love having them fightt like that, and I love Yami having issues and stuff. I always saw him as someone who hates dark and silent places. These two have such dirty mouths near the end. Yami sleeps somewhat like I do, I always have music playing when I sleep because I don't care for silence, I sleep with a nightlight (don't you fucking laugh at me) and I always have an extra blanket in my room because my room is always freezing, even in the summer. I don't take pills to sleep, I sleep just fine but a Nyquil will knock me off my feet in fifteen minutes.

Braces-Yami FTW!

Please review.


End file.
